The Pale Two-Spirit
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: John sets out to journey to another "new world", searching for something, longing for something, that may be forever unattainable. Or is it? Pairings: Kocoum/John, Thomas/OC Side Pairing: Kocoum/Pocahontas Warnings: Eventual Male Pregnancy. MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Prologue New World

**Dedication:**

 **This story is dedicated to Mark Wildyr, whose AMAZING book, Cut Hand, was foremost among several books that gave me the inspiration to write this story. He also looked over the beginning and gave me some advice, as well as reviewed it! This is a really wonderful guy, and I can't thank him enough for taking time to bother with little me! THANK YOU SO MUCH, Mark! I LOVE YOU! *huggles him tight* :)  
**

 **Historical Fact:**

 **This particular tribe of Natives did not live in teepees, they lived in longhouses.**

 **A friend of mine, and a very amazing Native woman and writer, Rose Christo, has also helped me with advice for this story. I'm love all her books, but I'm particularly fond of her Gives Light series, as well as her Suddenly Space Pirates series!**

 **She suggested that I put that little bit of historical fact in just to be accurate, even though my story isn't. I could have taken the teepees out, and probably should have, but I really like teepees! So this is my compromise. I really respect Native tradition and their way of life, so I felt it was important to state the historical truth, even though this is fiction using characters from a flawed movie.**

 **Thank you, Rose, for taking the time to look it over! Even though Pocahontas is definitely mostly an inaccurate representation of your noble people. I LOVE YOU! *huggles her tight* :)  
**

 **~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
**

 **Prologue New World**

John Smith stood on the deck of the ship Discovery, the slight breeze stirring the long strands of his blonde hair, bringing to his nose the distinct scent of wet salt as he gazed out over the wooden railing in front of him. He stared, blue eyes unblinking with his anticipation as the land they would soon be setting foot on after months at sea since leaving England behind them came closer while the water steadily moved their vessel. The land appeared dark and mysterious to him, but also strangely inviting, as though something was drawing him there. Reeling him in toward what felt like his destiny.

His friend, Thomas, stepped up behind him, and John's gaze flicked toward his fellow crewmember briefly, then back to gaze out over the smooth, glassy water around the ship. The sky above their heads was a brilliant blue, and soft-looking clouds of fluff drifted across it's vast expanse, the bright ball of the sun already heating their fair skin despite the fact that it was still early morning.

"Why did you sign on for this voyage, John?" Thomas asked him quietly as he also stepped up to the railing, placing both of his elbows against the solid wood near John's and staring into the surrounding dark forest as well. "What are you hoping to find here that you could not in England, or any of the other lands that you have been to?"

"The same things that I have been looking for my whole life. Adventure, of course."

"Of course."

"And a home."

"Really?" Thomas asked, blinking in clear surprise.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"And perhaps someone to share it with."

John and Thomas went ashore in the smaller boat with several others not long after their conversation when the ship's anchor was lowered. They and the men began setting up a sturdy, temporary camp next to the secluded cove that was lined by many trees.

* * *

The next morning broke clear and a bit cold. John rose at the touch of the sun on his cheek, purposefully avoiding his friend, Thomas, as he slipped away from the camp. He needed to be alone...

He began to explore this new world with bright, excited eyes, those same eyes widening as he noticed all the new and different species of trees and beautiful plants that existed here. John saw few animals, most of them bounding or scurrying away from his passage through their habitats, wishing that he had names to call them by in his mind. There was a large brown animal with big ears lined in white fur, and a funny, short twitching tail standing on slender, though muscular legs that ended in small hooves. He also saw fluffy little red-haired rodents that somewhat resembled the rats of England, but for the unexpected bushiness of the long tail that waved and flicked behind their small fleeing bodies.

The trees were strange in this place, some of them even appearing sinister, but John thought that he would get used to them quickly if he were really destined to stay here as his heart seemed to be telling him. The trees that seemed to call to him on some deeper level had tall, thick trunks and sturdy roots, and grew close to water, their appendages dipping far below the waterline and out of sight. The branches were more like long, slender ribbons that danced in the wind when it blew and held tiny, intricately shaped leaves along their vine-like lengths.

John smiled slightly, thinking to himself that children would love to play among these trees. He could almost see them. Playing and laughing, splashing each other with the nearby water. Quickly shushing each other with upraised fingers pressed to their small lips when their parents came searching for them.

He continued his wanderings, and around midday he knelt down by the edge of a large river, gazing for a few moments in wonder at the water falling down into the pool, turning it from clear to frothy white water, before dipping his warm hands into it, cupping them together, intending to wash his sweaty face clean. When he lifted his fair-haired head, however, his fingers went limp, his blue eyes going wide as he abruptly lost the cool, soothing water he had collected in his palms.

Standing across from him on a large, dark gray rock submerged deep into the muddy bed beneath the water, her dark-skinned form partially obscured by the misty spray of the waterfall, was a beautiful female with waist length brown hair dressed in some kind of strange clothing that bared more flesh then he had ever seen of a woman. Encircling her slender neck was a blue and white necklace, it's intricate beading drawing his gaze before his eyes lifted to hers, dark pools of mystery in her elegantly-boned face. She stared across the small expanse between them for a long, intense moment, and then she bounded away from him on her long and bare, clearly muscular legs, easily disappearing into the dark tree line on the opposite bank from where he had come as though she had never been there.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Kocoum

**Chapter 1 Meeting Kocoum**

 _ **John's PoV:**_

John returned to the same pool the next day, and the woman was there. She approached him cautiously, curiosity obvious in those dark eyes. He shied away a little, wary also, when she reached out a hand to touch the shining golden strands of his hair. But her obvious fascination amused him, and so he allowed it, assuming she had never seen hair the color of his.

He was surprised when her hand then touched his chest over his heart, then moved to her own as she spoke for the first time in a form of Algic known to non-natives as Virginia Algonquian. "Pocahontas."

"Is that your name?" She stared at him, obviously unable to comprehend his words. And so he touched his hand to her chest in the same manner, inquiring, "Pocahontas?"

She nodded, smiling in reply, and so he placed his hand on his own chest now. "John Smith."

"John Smith?"

Now it was his turn to nod, jumping slightly and his eyes going wide when she took his hand, uncertain what her intentions were. Pocahontas tugged on John's hand lightly, and he realized she wished him to follow her. She led him over the rock bridge and across the river, into the trees and along a clearly worn trail. He could feel her eyes on him when she glanced back every once and a while, but he was busy studying the numerous and unfamiliar plants and animals with an eager, clearly pleased expression.

It was so beautiful here.

He wanted to stay forever.

After a couple hours, he estimated by the position of the sun, Pocahontas led him into her village, guiding him by the hand to the center as men, women and children surrounded them both, obviously wondering about him. He could only imagine that he appeared strange to them, with his pale skin and golden hair, his different clothing.

Still, John shrank back visibly, feeling nervous and crowded, so he was unprepared when his hand was suddenly and cruelly yanked from hers, gasping softly as he was spun around to face a tall and imposing male warrior.

His dark skinned face was beautiful, though angry, and John flinched when the man's fingers tightened around his left wrist hurtfully. He was grateful when Pocahontas quickly placed herself between them, but he was unable to understand their speech, though they obviously began to argue.

 _ **Pocahontas's PoV:**_

" _Kocoum_ , _no_!" Pocahontas snapped, gesturing for him to release John, clearly angry about his reaction. "You _hurt_ him!"

"He has no right to touch you!" Kocoum growled in reply. " _You are mine_! Remember my promise."

"He did not touch me! I touched him to lead him here. He- _John_ cannot even understand us! He does not know our language. I remember your promise. I know that I am yours. I will _always_ be yours, Kocoum."

"Is this true?"

"Yes. Please, let go of him."

John sighed in relief as he was suddenly released, rubbing his bruised wrist and gazing at the still-bristling warrior with a wounded expression. He hissed and pulled away from her touch when Pocahontas reached out to touch his injured skin, his blue gaze even more wary now then it had been.

"Now look what you have done. He will not allow me to help him."

 _ **Kocoum's PoV:**_

Kocoum watched as another woman from the tribe tried to approach the stranger to help, stopping when he backed away from her as well. He was surprised when this John's sky blue eyes focused on his face, seeming to silently request his help even though he had been the one to harm him. So Kocoum gestured with his chin for the man to enter his dwelling, pulling the flap of the nearby teepee back so that he could do so. He released the flap once he was inside as well, noticing that the strange pale skinned man visibly relaxed as soon as they were alone together. Though he still gave off the aura of a confused child that did not understand why it had been hurt.

"John, sit," Kocoum instructed, pointing to one of his wood chairs so that he would understand.

John sat and he took the chair across from him, reaching out to take hold of his wrist. This caused him to hiss and flinch again, a soft noise of pain unconsciously escaping his lips as Kocoum studied his injury.

"Pocahontas," he called, deciding that since she had brought him here, John could tolerate her touch for a few minutes at least.

She entered their home at his call, her dark eyes concerned for John as she came closer after locating a strip of soft cloth and began to wrap John's wrist while Kocoum held it still for her. Both of them felt his tension increase as she tightened the cloth carefully, but he did not protest, and Kocoum gently sent her away after she had finished tending to him.

"You do not like women touching you?" Kocoum asked, gesturing with his hand after his wife, then to John and shaking his head slightly. John blinked, clearly struggling to understand his inquiry through the language barrier, shaking his head quickly when he comprehended him. "No," he replied firmly, pointing to where Pocahontas had disappeared and shaking his head again.

John smiled then, gesturing toward Kocoum before wrapping his arms around himself to try and explain how he felt without words. Clearly he must have got his point across, because Kocoum nodded and a brief smile utterly transformed his stern expression. This caused John to stare at him with suddenly wide eyes, his heart beginning to race slightly in immediate reaction.

John stood when he did and they both left the teepee, Kocoum nodding to Pocahontas where she stood just outside. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, and then she smiled at her husband and took John's hand once more, leading him back along the trail and across the river. They parted ways there after she had made it clear she expected him to meet her here again bright and early the next day.

 _ **John's PoV:**_

"Where have you been, John?" Thomas asked him with wide eyes that night when all of the men sat gathered around a large fire having dinner before bed. "Have any adventures yet?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile. "I have met the natives."

"You- What?" Thomas gasped, his eyes shining eagerly now. "Tell me everything."

"Well, the first day here I saw this very beautiful woman. But she ran from me. I do not think they have ever seen people like us before. They are all dark skinned, like rich chocolate. Beautiful coloring. And dark hair. Mine seems to be quite fascinating to them."

"And?" Thomas prompted as some of the others drew closer to listen to John speak as well.

"Today she took me to her village. They live in small houses and round tent like structures made of animal skins. The people are pretty normal. They do not dress like us, but they are still people. Men, women and children. Pocahontas is kind, as is her husband."

"That is really good," Thomas said with a bright smile. "What happened to your wrist, though?"

"Oh, it is nothing," John answered with a shrug. "Just bruised. Kocoum went all territorial on me at first. He thought that I was interested in Pocahontas."

"Are you?"

"No. Not as anything more then a good friend."

"Are you going back tomorrow as well?"

"Yes. If we are going to survive here, then we need to learn from these people. I can do that for all of us."


	3. Chapter 2 Cultural Differences

**Chapter 2 Cultural Differences**

Over the next few weeks John was slowly eased into the life and easy rhythm of the village by Pocahontas. He learned how they hunted, fished and tracked. How they handled disagreements amongst each other. And how they planted and grew all kinds of wonderful food. He had surprised them all at how quickly he picked up their language, though he was by no means fluent yet.

"Pocahontas? May I ask you something?"

"Yes, John?" she asked, looking up at him with a kind smile. The two of them were picking corn together in the tall, green fields, laying it in small carrying baskets to take home to their teepee.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why have I only been doing chores with the women for the past two weeks?"

The others chattering around them went silent at his question, clearly listening intently while they continued to work.

"Because Kocoum asked me to teach you this position," Pocahontas explained to him simply. "When you first came to us, Kocoum said that you told him you wanted him. If that is true, then it makes you a two-spirit. This is what two-spirits do."

"What is a two-spirit, exactly?" John asked her, clearly only further confused by her statement.

"You are."

"Yes, you said so. But why?"

"Because you want Kocoum."

"So I am a two-spirit because I want other males? The way that a woman would?"

"Yes," she confirmed with another sunny smile and a nod of her dark-haired head. "Do you not have this position where you and your former people come from?"

"No.. There is not. It is not.. accepted. Rather frowned upon, actually."

"So.. In this other world, the two-spirits would be shunned? Shamed simply for being who they are?" Pocahontas asked, obviously struggling to understand a concept that was completely foreign to her.

"Shunned, yes," he admitted, feeling uncomfortable under her shocked stare. "If not outright killed, or at least beaten and put in prison. Locked up alone."

" _How terrible_! Well, you need not be afraid here," she spoke with compassion. "We all understand that everyone has their place in the great circle of life. We have several other two-spirits among us. Male and female bodied both," Pocahontas continued quietly, gesturing briefly to a group a short distance away from the two of them. "Some awaiting husbands or wives to choose them to join their teepees. They chose their positions years ago now, when they were children, and they have been learning ever since."

"I will not have to wait years, will I?" John asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh no, of course not. Kocoum has already chosen you, John. My father and the elders just need to know that you are serious about being Kocoum's two-spirit husband, that is all. So doing these things will help to get you there where you want to be."

"I never actually said that I want to be Kocoum's two-spirit husband."

"You mean you do not?"

"No, I do, I do," John replied quickly, not wanting to be misunderstood about something this important to his future here among the people he was rapidly growing to admire and love. "But I never actually told him that, though. He asked me if I like women touching me, and I said no. Then I tried to explain that I like men by pointing at him, then wrapping my arms around myself. He must have thought I was saying I want to feel his arms around me. Which I do, but that was not what I tried to tell him that day."

"Oh. I see now." She smiled at him again brightly.

"But, Pocahontas.." John inquired in concern, his blue eyes intense as he looked at her. "How can I be Kocoum's mate when you are? Surely he would not leave you for me, would he?"

"Oh goodness, _no_ ," Pocahontas gasped, clearly bewildered by his question. "I am first mate. You will be second mate. Our people allow this, though not all the tribes do. There are many, many of us. All are different and unique. We will be like sisters. Do they not allow this where you come from as well?"

"No, they do not. Pocahontas?"

"Yes, John?"

"What all does a two-spirit do? Are we ever permitted to hunt? Or fight?"

"If the situation requires it, then yes, you can do those things. But for the most part a two-spirit does what a wife does. Cooks and cleans. Takes care of their husband and his teepee while he provides for us. It is a good life he can offer you, John. You will see."

"I am sure it is, Pocahontas. I- if there are other two-spirits waiting, should he not take one of them as husband instead?"

"No, John," she answered, patting his left leg for a brief moment reassuringly. "He wants _you_ , or he would not have asked me to help you to understand our ways. The others will have their chance when the time is right."

They finished up then and headed back to the village carrying their baskets of golden corn, the pair meeting Kocoum on his way back from a successful hunting trip. The bare-chested warrior carried a large buck over his dark shoulders, laying it beside their teepee and asking Pocahontas and John to clean it in their ways after he finished speaking to them, telling her to share the meat they did not need with others.

"I will see you tonight, Pocahontas," Kocoum said, watching her nod before turning to look at John intently. He was surprised when the stern warrior's expression softened, Kocoum lifting a hand to touch John's face lightly before sliding his fingers deep into his golden hair, letting them fall away after a long moment. Kocoum was clearly studying his face, noting his surprise at the simple touch of his hand, but also John's pleasure in response. "Sunshine," the dark skinned man said, causing John to blush pink when he understood that Kocoum was calling _him_ sunshine. It was clearly a term of affection, likely related to the color of his hair. "The Chieftain and our oldest warriors will meet tomorrow night to discuss tribal politics. They wish to meet with you officially. To ask you questions about your choice to live among us, as well as about your former people. I have informed them we shall go before them together."

"Yes, Kocoum," John agreed with a nod and a bright, glowing smile. "Kocoum?"

"Yes, John?"

"Thank you.. for choosing me. It is not exactly a common thing where I am from, but.. I think this, _you_ , are exactly what I need to be happy. I.. this feels right, somehow. Like I belong here."

"That is because you do belong here, Sunshine," Kocoum stated firmly, his dark eyes intense as John looked at him. "It was the will of the Great Spirit that you came here and saw Pocahontas that day. Because it guided you here to us. We will make sure that you are happy among us."

"You already have," John told him with another smile.

* * *

John and Pocahontas gutted the deer and harvested everything usable from it, keeping only what meat they would need to dry with salt for the coming days to feed the three of them, since Kocoum would soon be providing for John's needs as well. Then they went to take the rest of the meat to those in the tribe who needed it.

"John, this is Morning Dove," Pocahontas said in introduction, smiling at the pretty young woman with dark hair and blue eyes who lived not far from them. "Her brother recently married into another tribe. She has not taken a husband yet, so we all help her out by giving meat. The rest of her family has already gone to be with the Great Spirit."

"It is nice to meet you, Morning Dove," John said with a bright smile, handing her one of several small baskets of meat that he carried. "This is for you."

"Thank you, John. Pocahontas," she replied sweetly, her eyes curious as she looked at him. "This really helps me. The corn and other vegetables are good, but I really need meat as well to stay healthy."

"Of course. You are welcome."

"Well, we had better go," Pocahontas interjected then, smiling at the other woman again. "Kocoum will be expecting us back before too long to salt and dry the meat before we make supper, and we still have to visit the two-spirits."

"Right. Thank you again," Morning Dove replied, her expression happy and grateful. "This is very kind of Kocoum. Thank him for me?"

They agreed to do so, continuing on their way to the small circle of teepees where the two-spirits lived in a section of the camp not too far from Morning Dove's teepee. Pocahontas called out in greeting, and three dark haired males poked their heads out of two teepees, coming out to greet them with friendly smiles. She introduced him to Shining Fish, who, surprisingly, had sea green eyes and midnight black hair, and Swift Rabbit, who had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Growling Bear, who had dark brown hair and eyes, was the one who had been in Swift Rabbit's teepee with him, as he was apparently courting the two-spirit male.

There were others, but they must have been out doing things in the fields, or the forest on this clear, sunny day. Growling Bear and Swift Rabbit were as curious about John as Morning Dove had been, but Shining Fish was utterly fascinated by him, and John hoped that he had found a possible close friend in the other two-spirit.

By the time they left after giving them the rest of the meat John felt like one of them, like he really belonged. They had all embraced him warmly into their group, Shining Fish most of all, teasing him good-naturedly and naming him The Pale Two-Spirit.

* * *

"If all goes well tomorrow night, I will be becoming a member of the tribe," John said to Thomas when he was back by the fires in the camp across the river.

" _What_?" his friend gasped sharply, his eyes going wide at John's statement. "You- You did not tell me this was your plan! Was this what you wanted all along? To leave us?"

"No, Thomas," John reassured him with a smile, shaking his head briefly. "It was not. My plan was to help all of you to survive here. I will continue to do that if you will allow me. But I wish to become a member of the tribe, Thomas. It is where I belong."

"There is something that you are not telling me, John, isn't there?"

John hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded, pulling Thomas gently by the arm away from the others so there was lower risk of being overheard. "I.. Thomas, I am marrying into the tribe," he confessed in a hushed whisper.

" _M-Marrying_?" Thomas choked, looking at him in clear shock. "But you told me that you were not interested in being with Pocahontas. And she is married to Kocoum."

"Yes, Thomas, she is. I am not marrying Pocahontas."

"Then who?"

"Kocoum."

" _Kocoum_?" Thomas hissed loudly, not realizing his volume in his shock.

" _Shh_ , Thomas, please," John cautioned him quickly. "Be careful."

"Of course. I am sorry. But.. Kocoum?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Yes. I want him, Thomas. I love him."

"And that is not strange to these people like it is in England?"

"No, Thomas. They accept it. They call us two-spirits. Me, and the others like me in the tribe. I will be his two-spirit husband."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am finally safe here among these people, and the kind, beautiful men like me. Would you like to meet them?"

"Well, yes. I would. If it is allowed."

"I will ask permission from the Chief. Meet me at the river tomorrow."

* * *

"So. You are called John?" Powhatan asked him in a low, kind voice. The Chief of the people sat across from him and Kocoum in the gathering house in the village's center. The oldest warriors were gathered around them in a circle to ask him questions as well, about his people, and his decision to join the tribe.

"Yes, Chieftain," he replied with a respectful nod in his direction and a smile.

"Where are you from, John?"

"England. It is a land across the sea from here. We came on a ship."

"A ship?"

"Yes. A very large boat. Similar to your canoes."

"I see. Are your people a threat to mine, John?"

"Oh, no. They have already promised me that they would stay on the other side of the river unless invited here by you. They do not want any disagreements over hurt feelings. Because so much of your culture is strange to us, I think that best for now. I would like to have your permission for my friend to visit the camp tomorrow."

"Yes. I agree this is good. I see no problem with having another visitor among us, John. Now. Can you tell me why it is that you wish to wed with our warrior Kocoum?"

John smiled again, his lips curving upward slightly as his sky blue eyes softened at the question. "When I saw him, it just felt _right_ ," he replied softly. "Like I finally knew where I belonged. I felt _safe_ with him, once he realized that I did not want Pocahontas. I have never felt safe before in my life. Even if I did not feel other things for him, feeling _safe_ seems like it is something worth holding onto when it is found."

"My daughter has told me of some of the differences in our worlds. Are you sure that you can handle being Kocoum's second partner in his life?"

"Honestly? No. I am not sure. But that is not because I do not care for Pocahontas. I do. She is like my sister already. I am sure that I can get used to the idea of it in time. I need to be honest, and my feelings for Kocoum are too intense for there not to be some jealousy. But I know we can work it out together. I know that she comes first."

"That is not exactly true, John," Powhatan explained, correcting him gently. "You will be equals in Kocoum's home. Though my daughter does hold seniority over you as first partner. But we do not use position to hurt others as Pocahontas has told me seems to be common in your England."

"I would not say common, exactly," John stated, his sadness clear at the thought of his people's behavior. "It is just that most of them are much too concerned about bettering their own lives to notice, or sometimes care, when the things they do or say could hurt other people."

"I see. That is very sad. But you will not know the same among us. We all serve the tribe. We take care of each other here."

"I am glad of this, Chieftain Powhatan."

"Yes. Well, I believe that we are all in favor of John joining the tribe?"

The elder warriors nodded in agreement with their Chief's statement, giving their consent to it.

"It is customary to choose a name for yourself when joining a tribe, if you were not a part of one before doing so. Is there a particular name that you would like to take among us? Or would you prefer to keep your own?"

John glanced at Kocoum briefly with another smile, his eyes softening again with affection before looking back to Pohawtan to reply, "I do not want to give up my name entirely, but I think I would like to be called Sunshine."


	4. Chapter 3 Where I Belong

**Chapter 3 Where I Belong**

Kocoum led John gently by the hand back to his teepee, pulling him inside and closing the flap between them and the rest of the village. He noted how John glanced around expectantly. "Pocahontas is visiting with a friend tonight. She wanted us to have this first night to ourselves, and I allowed it."

"Oh. That is good," John said with some hesitance, obviously unsure how to proceed in this situation.

"I want you to consider this your home now, with Pocahontas and I as your family."

"I do."

"Are you nervous, Sunshine?"

"..Yes. I have never actually done this. Only touching in dark alleys where no one knew or could see. But I do not want to live that way any longer, with shame. I want to be with you fully, to.. to turn my needs into something beautiful."

"You nature _is_ beautiful, John," Kocoum replied firmly, his dark eyes calm and honest. "You are loved and respected here for who you are."

"Do you really mean that?" John asked him with hopeful sky blue eyes.

"Yes. I do."

"Thank you."

Kocoum smiled, silently drawing John over to his bed furs, gesturing for him to lie down. John nodded nervously, stretching out on his back atop the furs after removing and setting aside his boots. "I will ask Pocahontas to teach you to make a pair of moccasins," Kocoum stated as he sat down beside him.

"I would like that."

"And a buckskin shirt and pants."

"Alright."

John shivered as Kocoum slowly began to undo the buttons fastening his shirt closed, the other man figuring it out quickly despite the unfamiliarity of them, sitting up partially for a moment so that the shirt could be removed and tossed away. Kocoum's dark hands touched his bare chest, the warrior's skin hot and comforting at once, and all the tension instantly left John's body, a soft sigh escaping his lips as they parted a little.

"Better, John? Are you still nervous?"

"No, I- I do feel better. Maybe all I needed was the reassurance of your touch, to know that this is real. It feels like a dream, still."

"Then allow me to awaken you, Sunshine."

John gasped and shivered again, arching his back when Kocoum's dark palms slid over his small, pink nipples, causing them to tighten visibly as he moaned at the rough touch of his warrior's hands. His blue eyes slid partially closed, his golden haired head falling back, lolling limply on the bed furs as he moaned again softly, squirming as Kocoum's hands then slid down John's firm belly to the button on his pants. The dark-haired male unfastened the garment, pulling the pants down and off, pausing after he tossed them aside to land near the shirt, studying his two-spirit husband's bare form in the light from the hole in the top of their teepee.

"You are even paler beneath your pants," Kocoum stated, watching John's body pinking in certain places as he flushed at his perusal. "Such a color can not be healthy, surely."

"It most likely is not," John agreed. "We did not get much sun in England. It rains a lot, and everything is so strict there. Proper, they call it. There are rules for everything. Baring too much flesh is frowned upon."

"The two-spirits are persecuted. The sun's kiss upon flesh is not encouraged. I do not think I care for this England."

"Neither did I. I have not been there for long duration in many years. I have always been an explorer, looking for somewhere better. Now I have finally found it in this place. In you."

Kocoum smiled and nodded, reaching out to grasp John's shoulders with his hands, guiding him to roll over onto his belly. He ran his large hands down from his shoulders and over his back. He wanted to comfort him and keep his muscles lax and receptive for what was to come, reaching for a small clay jar nearby. John gasped and shuddered, groaning as he suddenly felt a single slick finger probing at the tight opening between his butt cheeks carefully.

"Is this alright, Sunshine? Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please. Feels.. good. Right," John panted, already shaking visibly under Kocoum's dark eyes when the finger was pushed deep into his body to ready him for his husband. " _Oh_ - _Ohh_! _Yes_!"

Kocoum slowly added a second finger, easing it into the tight space beside the first, causing John to emit a gratifying choking sound of pleasure. " _Ko_ - _Kocoum_!" he cried out, the shaking renewed in his body when the fingers went deeper still before withdrawing abruptly. His blue eyes widened when he was suddenly flipped over again onto his back, the strong male warrior moving up between his limp, widely spread legs.

Kocoum stared down into John's face, watching the two-spirit's beautiful sky blue eyes darken with need when he lifted his long, pale legs up onto his broad shoulders, lining up their hips and beginning a slow descent into his quivering, loosened hole carefully. John arched his back, pushing his hips closer to Kocoum's and making a ragged moaning sound as he was penetrated for the first time. John's hands lifted up to touch Kocoum's shoulders, his slender fingers tightening reflexively as he panted, tensing under him as he felt the bite of pain stab his innards when Kocoum went as deep as he could get inside him before stilling in response to his expression.

"Are you alright?" the dark-skinned male asked him softly, his voice low and full of caring.

"It- _It hurts_!" John admitted, his throat tight with the pain and his blue eyes intense as twin trails of moisture overflowed to slip down his cheeks. "But that is not why I am crying. I am crying because I am _so happy_!"

Kocoum nodded, reaching out with warm fingers to brush his tears away soothingly, a pleased smile curving his lips when John leaned his face into the gentle touch, rubbing against his palm needily despite the hurt. "It will fade," he promised him. "Just relax for me."

John nodded in return, a quiet moan of sincere longing drawn from his core, his soul; when Kocoum leaned down to press his lips to his lightly. Kocoum increased the pressure of his lips when John seemed receptive, his tongue twining with his, claiming the two-spirit's hot mouth as his own as he began to move his hips slowly. John relaxed with a sigh into his kiss, opening easier for his cock now, and Kocoum realized that it has been his kiss that had softened his pain-tensed body.

He realized that he needed to show John what he felt for him was more then physical, because the pale two-spirit clearly did bear deep feelings for Kocoum as he had told Powhatan. How deep, he was unsure, but he clearly felt for him inside his lover's heart.

" _Koc_ - _Kocoum_!" John panted, his hands moving to his lover's upper back as he gasped out desperately, " _Oh-Ohh_ , _more_! _Please_!"

Kocoum sped up his thrusts as he had requested, moving faster and harder into his receptive body. They both released within minutes, Kocoum inside John, and John over both their taunt bellies. Kocoum could feel John's slender form shaking hard beneath him.

"That was wonderful, John," Kocoum murmured softly just as he slid out of his body, rolling them on the furs so that they lay side by side with John in his arms. "You are good for me, and Pocahontas. For our tribe."

"Yes. I love you, Kocoum," he whispered, wriggling closer to him and laying his head on his new husband's strong chest.

"I believe in your feelings, my Sunshine, even though we have not known each other long. I believe that you will do well among us here. You have a good, strong heart."

"Thank you, Kocoum. I know this is where I belong."

* * *

John was a little uneasy about Pocahontas's return to their teepee that night, though he tried not to let it show on his face.

He realized that he had failed when he felt Kocoum's warm hand touch the bare skin just above the waist of his pants, moving reassuringly up the line of his spine to his neck, his husband's gentle fingers moving through his hair in that already familiar and tender caress.

"What makes you anxious, Sunshine?" Kocoum whispered in his left ear, leaning in closer to place his strong chin against John's shoulder to comfort him.

"I- I just.. I am not used to this concept yet. I do not know how to behave acceptably when it is the three of us. I do not wish to shame you, Kocoum."

"You will not, John," the warrior replied seriously, taking John's chin in his hand, guiding his head to turn toward him so that he could look into blue-as-the-river eyes steadily. "She is your friend, your teacher. That has not changed now that she is also your teepee sister. We are a family. We are all a part of each other. We will all care for each other. It is the way of this tribe."

"Yes. I understood that part of this. She is yours, as I am. We do not belong to each other in the way that we belong to you."

"Yes, Sunshine. You are mine, and she is mine. You belong to each other as siblings. Brother does not lay with sister. But I, and you, already know that you do not desire women that way. You are a two-spirit. My pale two-spirit. Shining Fish spoke to me of you. He is very pleased to have you as a friend. The other two-spirits are kind to him, of course. But they find his constant passion and enjoyment for this life somewhat exhausting at times. I do not think anyone in the tribe has ever seen him truly upset over anything."

"There is nothing wrong with being happy and enjoying your life. I am happy most of the time, but I do have the occasional periods of depression. I have ever since I was a young child. My parents did what they could, as did my older brother and younger sister. But they never really understood it."

"Depression?.." Kocoum asked in an unsure tone of voice for once. "I do not know this meaning."

"It means.. sometimes I get sad, or angry even, for no apparent reason. I can also get pretty despondent, too. It is a mental illness. An illness of the mind. My body is fine, but my mind tells me things.. tries to make me believe and feel things that are not true. So if I ever get.. grumpy with you, I am not mad at you, or Pocahontas. When I was younger I visited a doctor for a time. He explained all of this to me."

"A.. doctor?"

"A healer. A medicine man. I wanted you to know, just in case it does happen. But I am not really worried about it. I am very happy here. _You_ make me very happy."

Kocoum was clearly concerned for him at his confession, a somewhat brooding frown curving his lips downward, and John felt his heart contract in his chest at the clear evidence that this strong warrior had come to care for him so quickly. He slid his arms around the dark skinned man's waist, feeling him stiffen slightly in surprise as he snuggled in close to his bare chest, laying his golden haired head against his warm right shoulder, feeling strangely sheltered by the well-muscled curve of Kocoum's neck.

"Everything is going to be fine, Kocoum," John murmured as the taller man gradually relaxed again. "I know, because when I am with you like this, I feel safer then I have ever felt in my life." He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath through his nose. " _Mmmm_ , _your_ _smell_. I hope you do not think this strange, but you smell so much like a man. It makes my heart quiver inside me. I never want this feeling to end."

"It never needs to end," Kocoum reassured him, enfolding John in his arms tightly, as it seemed to be what he needed in this moment between them. "I could never think of anything that you said as strange. The way that you feel about me is what makes you who and what you are, Sunshine."

John sighed softly in contentment, completely relaxed where he leaned against Kocoum's warm chest with their arms wrapped around each other. His eyes were just about to drift closed in response to the comforting heat of his husband's bare flesh against his own when he felt Kocoum's hand beneath his chin, pressing upward gently to angle his head back as his mouth descended to his. John inhaled sharply in surprise as Kocoum's lips took his unexpectedly, melting against him even further if that was possible, which it clearly was, a low whimpering sound escaping him when the warrior pulled back from the brief but heated kiss.

" _Mmm_ , _Kocoum_ ," he hummed, looking up at him with hazy, dazed blue eyes. "If I were not still.. tender from last night, I would beg to have you inside me once again."

"I would not hurt you, Sunshine," Kocoum promised him in his low, purely male voice, causing John to shiver when pleasure flared in his lower belly and slithered up his spine. "But I would have you as often as you could handle. I very much enjoy giving you what you need."

"What about what you need?" John asked his husband almost timidly.

"What?" Kocoum asked him, clearly not understanding his question.

"I know that you love Pocahontas, too, and I am not trying to take her place with you, I promise. I care for her, too. But.. the things we did, did they give _you_ pleasure? Not just because they are the things that I need and you promised to take care of me, but because _you_ enjoyed them? I just need to know that there is really a place for me here with you."

"I enjoy being with you, yes, John. Your body gives me pleasure, and your strong heart and loving spirit give me comfort. Because you are my husband, and because I have chosen to love and care for you. But you must understand, I am not a two-spirit. I also do not wish, nor crave, for the unpaired two-spirits to share my sleeping furs. _You_ , John Sunshine, are the two-spirit that I have chosen to cherish and take care of. Because you told me you needed me. So of course there is a place for you here with me. Are these the words you wished to hear from my lips? I will admit I do at times still have some difficulty understanding you, though it grows less frequent over the time that you have spent here among us."

"I still have some trouble as well with the language barrier," John admitted, biting his own lower lip briefly between his upper and lower teeth before continuing quietly. "But yes, that is all I wanted to know. I only want to know that I please you, Kocoum. I love you so much, that I believe if I could not please you, it would break my heart.. No one I have ever met means as much to me as you. You are the only one I truly need."

"Good. It is good," Kocoum stated firmly before inquiring, "And the things in your bag from England? Do you truly need those?"

"My bag?" John asked in clear puzzlement, instinctively reaching for the leather satchel that sat nearby on the soft, clean dirt floor of their teepee and pulling it into his arms. He sat down on the furs with it in his lap, Kocoum claiming the space directly across from him, his dark eyes watching his two-spirit husband closely. "It is not like there is that much in here. I only packed what was necessary.. Mostly. A few changes of clothes. I will no longer need those once I have the clothes that you have promised me. My compass. I will need that until I know my way around here better when I am on my own. But even when I do not need it to find my way any longer, I shall still keep it. It was a gift from my father when I turned seventeen years old."

"Then it is a good thing to keep. Good medicine. Honor from family is important. I will have Pocahontas teach you how to create and sew your own clothing while she is making your first set. After that you can make your own when you need them. What else did you bring with you?"

"Only a few small framed paintings of my family. My mother and father. Younger sister, older brother. Grandfather and grandmother. I will just keep them in my bag with the compass. It does not take up much room. If that is why you asked?"

"I was merely curious. Put your bag away again, Sunshine. Pocahontas will return soon to assist you in preparing our dinner."

"Of course, Kocoum," John agreed softly. "Creating our clothes and preparing our meals are some of my duties. Pocahontas told me."

"Yes, Sunshine. Yours and Pocahontas's duties," he agreed with a nod and a brief smile that made John's heart flutter in his chest. "Creating and cleaning our clothing, preparing our meals, and seeing to my physical needs are what wives and two-spirits are traditionally for in our villages. Also for bearing children, though that is of course not the two-spirit's duties. Husbands are to provide food, shelter and protection for their wives and two-spirits. It is a simple, uncomplicated life that we have here."

"I am glad of that," John said fervently as he placed his bag near the back of the teepee and returned to sit with Kocoum. "I just wanted to find a place where I could be safe and happy. Only in my wildest imaginings did I dream to find one who could love me for who I am. I am happy, so happy, that it was you, Kocoum. I would do anything for you, just to see your beautiful smile again. Oh.. it is not an insult to refer to a man as beautiful, is it? I do not want to offend you. I meant to compliment you. I get this.. feeling, when you smile. A swelling feeling in my chest. Like.. my heart physically reacts to you and your smile. To being yours. I know that you are a strong warrior, but you really should smile more often. Although.. it might make me jealous if others see you smile. Perhaps it means more if you only share it with Pocahontas and me."

"I am stern by my nature, John. I reserve my smiles for those who deserve them. You and Pocahontas are of course included in that small group. It is not usual here for our warriors to be called beautiful, no. But I understand you are still unaware of many things in our ways. I take your words in the gentle, loving spirit with which they were meant and am not offended. Come, lay with me until Pocahontas returns to us."

John nodded in agreement, watching Kocoum lay back upon the bed furs, moving to lie beside him and curl in close against his side. He laid his head down on his husband's chest with a soft sigh of pleasure and contentment as he draped his left arm over the dark skinned warrior's upper body lightly and closed his sky blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 4 Blue Feather's Request

**Chapter 4 Blue Feather's Request**

Pocahontas returned to their teepee several moments later, setting down her basket of fresh vegetables and moving quickly toward where their meat was stored, smiling at them both when she saw them where they lay pressed close against each other.

"I am sorry I am late, husband. Blue Feather wished to speak with me. John, will you help me?"

John nodded, removing himself from Kocoum's arms reluctantly to go to her side as she found her biggest cooking pot, beginning to fill it with deer meat and various spices.

"I am sure I can think of something to do while we wait for supper," Kocoum teased her as she then filled the pot with water and went to set it over the warm open fire outside their teepee.

"Yes, husband," she replied with another smile as she returned to John, instructing him to wash and prepare vegetables for the pot. "Careful, John," she cautioned as she handed him a stone knife. "The knives are quite sharp. I do not want your fingers cut, but the vegetables."

"Yes, Pocahontas," he replied with respectful agreement, his long blonde hair falling over his eyes attractively as he lowered his head to watch the knife closely as he cut up the vegetables.

"What did Blue Feather wish to speak to you about, Pocahontas?" Kocoum inquired, watching his wives from where he reclined on the bed of animal furs.

"He wishes to speak with John," she replied quietly as she too began to cut up vegetables. "He is curious about him. If they can get along well enough, and John is amiable, he is considering teaching John his craft."

"That is indeed an honor, if Sunshine wishes to learn," Kocoum stated, his deep voice clearly proud on his two-spirit wife's behalf. "John?"

"Yes, Kocoum?"

"I would like it very much if you would consider learning from Blue Feather if he agrees to teach you. He is very skilled at what he does. He has never considered teaching those skills to another two-spirit before."

"What skills, husband?" John asked, glancing up at him curiously with bright blue eyes.

"His beaded moccasins and jewelry are much sought after among the many tribes. They are truly an art form. If he were to choose to train you in his methods, you would have a sure way to be able to trade for things that you might want. And you would gain much respect in the eyes of the tribes."

"Then of course I will meet with him and do my best for us. Our family," John promised, smiling at him briefly before turning his attention back to the vegetables. "I would also like to learn to make those beautiful blankets that Shining Fish creates when I have the time. If he will consider teaching me, of course."

"I see no reason why he would not consent to it," Pocahontas said to him kindly. "Shining Fish really cares for you. If you were not both two-spirits, I would not hesitate to say that he loves you. But two-spirits lying together is forbidden. It is like lying with a sibling. It would not be right."

"Really?" John asked her in surprise. "Oh yes, you did tell me that. It is odd. Well I know that he does not love me. Not like that. But even if he did.. I love Kocoum. Shining Fish is kind and beautiful, but I could never love him as anything more then a sweet, gentle brother and friend."

"Odd?" Pocahontas repeated, glancing over at him in clear confusion. "How so?"

"Well.. you are both probably tired of hearing my comparisons, but in England there is no such law. Most likely because it is so repressed in polite society. So when you do find another man that is like you.. Well, you take what you can get, and more often then not you never see the man again after your moment of lust, or comfort. It would be dangerous to do otherwise."

"It is.. not that we object to hearing your stories, John," Pocahontas explained to him gently. "But.. all your memories of England seem to be bitter, painful ones. We do not want you to hurt, John. Maybe it would be for the best if you tried to forget about where you came to us from?"

Kocoum nodded in agreement with his first wife.

"Forget about England?" John blinked at the suggestion, shaking his head quickly. "But I do not want to forget about England."

"You do not?" Kocoum asked his two-spirit wife, his usually stern brow furrowing with surprise. "Why do you wish to remember such a terrible place? You told me that you left as soon as you were able, and rarely went back."

"Yes, I did. It is true that many of my memories from England are not my best ones, Kocoum. But I did love my family. I still do. And if I forget all my bad memories, how would I know to appreciate the good ones? I very much love my new life here, but I would not have my new life if I had not had my old life there. I am glad that it is over now, yes, but it still had a purpose."

Kocoum stared at him with his dark eyes in silence for several moments before speaking in his rumbling, shiver-inducing voice. "Your inner beauty is astounding, Sunshine. Such strength can be rare to be found."

"Thank you, Kocoum," John replied with a smile in his direction. "It makes me feel good inside to hear that from you. And, as I said, England was not all bad. My family did love me. Mostly my brother and sister. She's married now. Had several babes the last time that I saw her and her husband." "And your brother?" Pocahontas asked as they now tossed all the vegetables into the pot when she retrieved it, then hung it back outside to cook longer before they would eat it together for supper.

"He is dead," John answered her softly, his blue eyes dark now, clearly sad, wounded over such an immense loss to his heart. "He was like me. He was suddenly discovered by the authorities, the law, with the man he loved. Rather then submit to the law and allow them to be jailed and tortured, or killed for their love, he killed his lover and then himself. Slit their throats with a blade. I can only surmise that they had discussed just such an occurrence many times before and had decided on this course of action. I was only a young boy at the time. I can never forget that day we all got the news. I should not, either. I have to live for them now, not just for myself. I believe they would be proud of me for making it to somewhere that I can be safe and happy while still being free to be who I am."

* * *

"Thomas!" John called out to the other man where he stood on the opposite bank of the river from him. "Thomas, I am here! I am sorry I am late!" He bounded over to his best friend, jumping across the smooth, gray rocks gracefully and with the ease of much practice, much like Pocahontas had the day they had met, beaming widely with rose-flushed cheeks while panting slightly.

" _John_?" Thomas gasped, looking back at him, curiously studying the windblown strands of his long, loose and free blonde hair and his shining blue eyes. "You look.. good. Really good."

"Yes, well.. I am finally happy, Thomas. Happy and safe. That must be what you are seeing."

"I suppose so."

"Are you ready to meet my tribe? The Chief said that it was alright for you to visit."

"The.. Chief?"

"Yes. Chieftain Powhatan. He is the leader of the village."

"Alright. I am ready. I want to meet these people that you love."

"I know that you will love them, too, Thomas. They are too good and kind not to. Who do you want to meet first?"

"Your husband, of course. I want to know the man who stole my friend's heart."

"Very well. Kocoum it is, then."

John led Thomas back across the water, then through the trees, along the path that led to the camp and back to his home. He scratched lightly on the fabric of the teepee to alert them to his presence, then pushed the flap back and entered, followed by Thomas.

Kocoum relaxed back upon their bed of furs when he saw that it was John. Pocahontas sat at his side, the couple clearly enjoying each other's company while she mended their clothes. Kocoum was to head out soon to catch fish or hunt for their supper since they had shared what was left of the stew amongst others in their tribe after having their fill the night before.

"Kocoum. Pocahontas. This is Thomas. He wished to meet you both."

"Be welcome, friend of my Sunshine," Kocoum replied in a low greeting.

"He says hello," John translated for him.

"Yes?"

"Well, pretty much, yes."

"John," Thomas said sternly, his usual bright eyes serious. "What did he say?"

John's cheeks turned pink at the question, flushing as he answered his friend. "He said, 'Be welcome, friend of my Sunshine.' It is what he calls me. Because of my hair."

"Oh. That is so sweet, John. I like it. Tell him I said thank you."

"I do, too. I will tell him what you said."

John glanced at Kocoum with another smile as he stood up to get ready to go out for their supper of fish or game.

"He says, 'Thank you,' Kocoum."

"Any friend of my two-spirit is a friend of mine," Kocoum said simply.

Then he kissed Pocahontas lightly on her smooth cheek before coming toward John, pulling him close with one dark-skinned, muscular arm while Thomas watched them with wide and curious eyes. John instinctively relaxed against his husband, unresisting as Kocoum took firm hold of his chin with a warm hand, drawing his face close to his and kissing him. Kocoum took John's soft lips with his, claiming him once again and leaving him with the reminder of their new, but none the less deep bond as his other hand stroked his golden-haired head tenderly before he released him and left the teepee.

John's white complexion flushed a dark red color and he cleared his throat quietly as he looked between Pocahontas and Thomas, his bright blue eyes staying on his best friend's face, panting slightly before he got his breathing under control.

"Well.. Shall we go and visit the two-spirits now?"

"Of course," Thomas agreed, nodding and asking worriedly, "Did I offend him?"

"No, Thomas," John assured him as the two men exited the teepee together after bidding Pocahontas farewell with nods. "Kocoum is.. complicated. He loves me, he does. But he is the strong, silent type. He does not speak much to those outside our teepee. I get the feeling that he has talked more to me these past three months then he has in a long time."

John led Thomas to the part of the camp where the two-spirit's teepees stood in a small circle. Echoing Thunder with his black hair and eyes sat upon the ground speaking with his friend, Falling Rain, who also had black hair, though his eyes were the deep blue of the river. Growling Bear sat near them, though somewhat apart, his dark brown hair gleaming in the sunlight and his eyes shining with amusement as he laughed with Swift Rabbit, his intended two-spirit wife, who also had brown hair, though lighter, and hazel eyes.

Shining Fish, with his midnight black hair and sea green eyes, sat at the entrance to his own teepee with his legs crossed and a dark blue half-finished blanket in his lap, humming softly to himself contentedly while adding more twinkling stars to his creation with some dyed silver thread.

Blue Feather, who had long dark auburn hair and emerald green eyes, sat near his own teepee creating a beautiful pair of moccasins. The light breath of the wind stirred the three large blue jay tail feathers secured into his one small silky braid on the left side of his face with silver thread and decorated with small turquoise stones, clear stones and delicate looking shells of many varieties.

Shining Fish was the first one to look up at John's call, and he smiled at his friend, his gaze then moving to the man beside him. Shining Fish stared, his slender, smaller then average body suddenly filled with an unnatural stillness, his sea green eyes transfixed on the pale skinned, red haired man with an almost discomfiting intensity.

"Shining Fish," John began with a return smile. "This is-"

" _Thomas_.." the dark haired two-spirit breathed with wide eyes and quiet, panting breaths, appearing as though he had run several miles despite the fact that he had not moved even an inch. " _This is Thomas_."

"Yes, he is. But how did you know that?" John asked him in bewilderment. "I had not told you that he was coming here. I wanted it to be a surprise. Thomas is my best friend."

"I know because I have seen his face before," Shining Fish replied as he carefully set aside his blanket onto the one he'd been sitting on, standing up and beginning to walk closer to them. "Grandmother Willow gave me the gift of his image and his name in my dreams. It was many years ago now, it is true. When I came of age, but I still remember like it was yesterday."

"Grandmother.. Willow?" John inquired of him in confusion.

"Yes. She is like a grandmother to all of the people. She gives us advice. And sometimes, she tells us of possible futures."

"I.. I see. I think. But why did she share Thomas's image with you so many years before we even arrived here?"

"Because she told me that if I approached him in the right manner, and if I had help from the 'blue-eyed sunshine', that he could grow to love me. I did not know what she meant then. I do now."

"What?" John gasped, those blue eyes blinking rapidly as he looked at his two-spirit friend. "You expect me to.. to help you woo Thomas?"

"Oh, no, John," Shining Fish reassured him quickly. "I can do the wooing. I am perfectly capable of it. It is just.. Well, he can not understand me, right?"

"No, he can not. But I-"

"John?" Thomas interrupted him, his friend looking lost as they spoke to each other in words that he could not understand. "What is he saying to you? He seems a little.. emotional."

"Yes, he is. This is.. complicated. Let us sit with him while I explain, alright?"

John took Shining Fish by the hand, leading him back to his blanket with Thomas following after them with bewilderment obvious on his face, the three of them sitting down together. Shining Fish lifted his unfinished blanket back onto his lap, but he noticeably did not continue work on his creation, as his small, slender fingered hands were visibly shaking with his nerves.

"What is it, John?" Thomas asked again, glancing at Shining Fish, then back to John. "Why is he scared? It is not me.. is it?"

"It _is_ you, but he is not scared," John explained with a brief smile. "He is nervous."

"Nervous? But why?"

"Because he is interested in you."

"Interested? Interested how?"

"He likes you, Thomas. He.. He wants you to be his husband."

"His.. _husband_? But we have never even met before today. And you know that I mean no offense by this. But I am not like you, John. You are a good man, and my friend, but I like women."

"You do not have to be like me to love him, Thomas. If you were, it would be forbidden. They call us two-spirits 'sisters', and consider it incest. Kocoum is not like me. He is not a two-spirit. He is a good man who loves me. The tribes care for their people. _All_ of their people. The two-spirits get lonely, too, Thomas. They need husbands, and so husbands choose them. I have slowly come to understand that it is something of an honor to have a two-spirit sharing your teepee, your bed furs. I do not understand exactly why, but I am happy to be loved by such a strong, attractive warrior. If you are really not interested, I will tell him so gently. But you should at least consider getting to know him first."

"I will get to know him, John."

John told Shining Fish what Thomas had said, and the two-spirit's eyes lit up from within like the moon, luminous and eager for love. "Thank you, Thomas. I promise you will not regret it!"

"He says, 'thank you,' and he promises that you will not regret it," John translated for them. "Just take it slow and see how it progresses."

"Thank you, John. I will."

Pocahontas came to them then, her expression somehow excited and concerned at the same time as she looked at John.

"My father has called for you, John."

"He has?"

"Yes."

"But why? Is it important? I do not know why else he would call for me."

"I do not know. Father did not confide in me. But it is important. That much I do know."

"All right. I will go now. Thank you for coming with the message for me, Pocahontas."

"You are welcome, John."

"I will do my best to return soon, Thomas," John informed his friend. "Will you wait here for me?"

"Yes, John. I will."

"Thank you. I am sure that Shining Fish will be glad of your continued company, whether he can understand you or not," he teased him, laughing loudly and with obvious merriment when Thomas flushed to the roots of his strawberry colored hair once again as John left the other man, a slight smile curving Thomas's lips.


	6. Chapter 5 Grandmother Willow's Gift

**Chapter 5 Grandmother Willow's Gift**

John sat before Chieftain Powhatan in his longhouse with his golden head lowered respectfully, only looking up into his face when he finally addressed him after studying John for long moments. "John Sunshine."

"Yes, Chieftain?"

"Our Forest Guardian Spirit Grandmother Willow appeared to me in a dream last night. She wishes to speak with you. She asks for the Pale Two-Spirit to come to her in person. This is a great honor she bestows upon you. As I am sure you realize now that you know more of our ways."

"I do, Chieftain, yes. Shining Fish mentioned her to me, but I never thought.. I am honored."

"He spoke of her? She must be guiding his future as well. I am glad to know this, but it is forbidden to speak of another's guided destiny with another person. Even their Chieftain. Unless they are involved in it, as you must be for him to have spoken to you about it."

"Oh. I did not know. Thank you for telling me. Yes, I am a part of it."

"Of course, John. You must learn more of our culture in order to be a bigger part of it as you seem destined to become. To speak with Grandmother Willow, you must go deep into the forest. It is a solitary journey. Few are chosen for this honor. I do not know what she intends for you, but I am sure it will be something good. If you have the strength to reach for it. She will guide you to her."

"I see. May I tell anyone where I go?"

Yes. You may tell your husband, and my daughter. So that they will not worry for you when they can not find you. And your friend, Thomas, if you choose."

"Yes. Thank you. I will go as soon as my family knows that I will return to them safely."

* * *

John returned to Pocahontas, Thomas and Shining Fish when the Chief dismissed him after instructing him on the proper way to approach one of Grandmother Willow's higher status.

"Pocahontas," he said as he knelt beside her, smiling when she looked up at him.

"Yes, John? What is it? Have you spoken to my father?"

"Yes, I did. I must go on a journey. I leave as soon as I am finished here. Would you please tell Kocoum for me? I would do it myself but he is out hunting, and I really should leave now."

"Leave? I do not understand. Journey?"

"Yes. Grandmother Willow has sent for me. She spoke to the Chief in a dream last night."

"Grandmother Willow asks for you?" she gasped, the fingers of one hand moving to cover her open mouth for a moment. "Oh, John. This is a great honor for you. Grandmother is kind. And generous to those she deems worthy. She is the one who encouraged me to choose Kocoum as husband. Of course I will tell our mate."

"Thank you. I do not want him to worry for me. Choose? You mean that you are the one who pursued Kocoum?"

"Yes, I was. It is not always done that way, but neither is it forbidden. And I am Chieftain's daughter. It was my right to choose my mate."

"That is true. The rules that I am used to for courtship are much stricter then they are here. Just like everything else here so far, I like it much better. This place is where I know I belong. I will try to be back tomorrow. But I do not know if that will happen, as I am yet unaware of what she wishes to tell me. But I can promise that I will return as soon as I may."

"Of course, John. I wish you well, and we will see you soon."

* * *

John left his village and made his way deep into the forest, traveling for several hours while following the signs that Grandmother Willow sent to guide him. The damp-lichen scented wind stirring his golden hair as colorful leaves drifted past his left cheek. The ripples that had no source in the water of the small pond he had just passed by.

He knew he was getting close when he felt the rich, chocolate heat of cocoa coat his tongue. That barely remembered taste of his favorite treat from England was clearly meant to guide him because of its obvious link to his husband's name. Kocoum.

Barely a few minutes later John came to a clearing of the trees, seeing the long, swaying branches with their tiny green leaves of the same strange trees that he had noticed and felt an affinity for upon arriving here all those months ago. The trees that he now knew were called willows. He could feel a difference in this one, though. It was not the same as the others of it's kind. He did not know how he knew it, he just did. Her large, thick roots were deeply submerged within the large pool, spreading out from her center, both above and beneath the water.

"..Grandmother Willow?.." John called softly, his blue eyes alert and curious as he gently pushed her slender branches aside from his path, climbing up a large root and walking along it's length carefully.

"Come closer, John Sunshine," a quiet voice called to him, the sound of low, beautiful music filling the air around them then. "Come to me."

John took it in stride when a kind, wrinkled face appeared in the center of a large knot in the weathered trunk of the tree, moving to kneel in front of her on his buckskin clad knees. He was thankful for the soft and beautiful, comfortable clothing and moccasins that Pocahontas had made for him while showing him how to do it for himself.

"You sent for me," John stated respectfully, his head lowered before her. "I am here."

"Look at me, child."

John lifted his head obediently, his blue eyes gazing into hers steadily.

"Hmm.. You are strong and brave, Pale Two-Spirit. And your heart is good and pure. This is why I have called for you. I wish to give you a gift that no man has ever been offered. If the strength of your spirits is enough that you can accept it."

"I.. I see. Though I do wonder, why me? I mean, I hear what you say, grandmother, but.. I am not of your tribe. At least, not originally."

"Because you deserve it, John Sunshine. You life has been hard for you. Hard, and at times cruel. But you never gave up. You made it here. Far from the land of your birth, to your happiness. Surely managing to make such a difficult journey deserves a reward? Something that has never been given to another man before?"

"I.. I do not know, Grandmother. But I do know that I am happy just to have found the place where I belong. And to have found the man who I belong with."

"Which is yet another reason that you deserve this gift I can share. Will you accept it?"

"I.. That depends on what it is. I never make a life altering decision without being well informed."

"Wise words, Pale Two-Spirit," Grandmother Willow said with obvious approval. "It is the gift of child-bearing that I would give to you."

"You- I- What?" John stammered, his blue eyes going wide and his expression clearly shocked at her words. "What do you mean? How is that possible?"

"The power of nature can make it possible. If it is truly what you desire."

"You mean.. I could conceive my husband's child inside me? Give birth? Real birth?"

"Yes. However, when making this decision, you must think of more then just yourself. Any male children that you may have will also be given this gift, if they but ask for it in the deepest part of their hearts. When you have made your decision, I will know. You need not return here to receive it if that is what you decide."

"I understand, Grandmother. Thank you. I must speak with Kocoum. And I will choose wisely. I thank you for giving me this opportunity, no matter what decision I make."

"Mmm.. Farewell, child."

* * *

By the time that John made it back to his home teepee night had fallen like velvet over the now silent land. He scratched lightly at the flap before entering to discover Pocahontas was already sleeping close beside a patiently waiting Kocoum.

"You have returned, my wife. I take it that your journey was successful?"

"Yes, my husband," John replied, inclining his head in agreement while removing his moccasins and going to sit close beside him with a warm smile. "Did Thomas return to the camp across the river?"

"He did. He will return tomorrow to see you are well."

"That is good," John grinned briefly, his expression turning awed as he continued speaking softly. "I met Grandmother Willow, Kocoum. I saw her."

"I see. And what did she say to you, my Pale Two-Spirit?"

"Something important. It is pretty serious. I felt I needed to speak with you about it before I accepted the gift she offers."

"Grandmother wishes to give you a gift? And you said no?"

"Yes. And I did not say no. I said that I first needed to discuss such an important choice with my husband."

"I see," Kocoum repeated, reaching out to John now. He took his Sunshine into his arms and pulled him in closer against his hard, muscular chest. He then spread a large blanket over the three of them against the increasing chill in the night air and looked into his second mate's deep blue eyes. "What is it that Grandmother offers you, my Sunshine?"

"The.. the gift of child-bearing," John confessed, biting his own lower lip between his teeth with obvious nervousness about how he would respond.

"What? Child-bearing? I do not understand, John," Kocoum responded with a confused frown in reaction.

"She wishes to give me.. she said that the power of nature can give me the ability to carry your children inside me. To give birth to your babies. I was shocked when she offered this to me as a gift. I do not want to cause problems for you with the tribe. But I will not lie to you, and I would be lying if I said I was not excited at the idea of having your babies. But it also scares me, as well. To be the first man to physically have a child? The prospect is actually terrifying if I'm being honest here. I really need your advice about this, my husband. ..I do not know what to do."

"This is truly astonishing, my wife. I do see why you would be so torn about what to do," Kocoum replied in his low, rumbling voice while reaching out with his warm right hand to stroke over the back of John's golden haired head with clear tenderness in his eyes. "But what does your heart tell you? What do you feel, inside?"

"..Inside? My heart? I do want this, Kocoum, but I am also so scared to accept it. I watched my mother give birth to my sister at a very young age, and it looked just awful through the innocent eyes of a child. How much worse would it be on the adult? On me, a male?"

"I can not answer these questions for you, John Sunshine. I am not a woman, and I am not a medicine man. But such pain as what you saw your mother experience that day must have given her great joy as well. For it gave her children."

"I am sure that you are right, Kocoum, but I.. I just do not know. I am frightened.."

"I think that it is good, my Sunshine. But before you make your choice, I think that you should speak with Pocahontas. And I will tell you why," Kocoum said, his naked, warm chest rumbling against his with his words. "This is something that no one else in the tribe knows but for me, Pocahontas, the Chief and the medicine man. My wife.. my First Wife, Pocahontas. She is not physically.. right, inside. She can not have children. We tried for two years before the Medicine Man finally told us it would never be when he looked at her intimate pieces. I thought that I would never have them, because I promised her before the Great Spirit that I would never take another woman to my chest as wife. It was before we knew, but out of my respect for her I hold to my Vow. I hold the same respect and feeling for you, my Pale Two-Spirit, and so I would never push you to make a choice that would result in something occurring that you truly do not feel capable of handling without causing any kind of harm to yourself. Talk to Pocahontas. If you search your deep, loving heart, and can know for certain that you are strong enough in spirit to bear this pain.. Then I would be most honored for you to be the wife to give us all children to love."

"Oh, Kocoum.." John whispered, tears coming abruptly to his eyes, causing the blue to gleam even more brightly in the dying light of the small fire shining into their teepee through the partially open flap. "I am very sorry. For both of you. I will talk to her tomorrow while we gather food before we visit the two-spirits. Blue Feather and Shining Fish are to begin teaching me their craft."

"I believe this to be a good plan. And I hope that you enjoy yourself with the other two-spirits. Creating things has a calming power of it's own."

* * *

John knelt beside Pocahontas in the field of corn early the next morning, the two of them wanting to beat the heat of the sun as usual. They picked the golden ears and lay them in their small baskets at their sides, working in silence for a while before Pocahontas spoke quietly.

"John."

"Yes, Pocahontas?"

"Something is upsetting you. I can tell."

"I.. I would not say upsetting, exactly. Worrying."

"Worrying, then. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No. And yes. I have to if I am going to make the right choice. I need your advice."

"You do?"

"Yes. It is about what Grandmother Willow and I spoke about yesterday. She.. She offered me something. Something amazing. A wonderful gift. I am honored, of course. But.. also scared. To accept it. To experience it. When I spoke to Kocoum about it after returning home last night, he said it would please him if I accepted her gift. But he also said that I should speak to you about it as well. I do not mind, because we are close. And because he explained things to me, I understand how this could effect us all, but especially you. I do not wish to hurt you, my sister."

"I do not understand, John. How could an amazing gift hurt me?"

"Because.. Because the gift that Grandmother Willow has offered me is the gift of childbearing. She wishes to allow me to be able to conceive and give birth to our husband's children. I think I am hesitating because of my fear of the pain. And because it might cause you pain. I do not want that, Pocahontas. If I do this, then it has to be right for me, yes. But also right for all of us. To give us all more family to love, not harm the family we already are. Please.. What are your thoughts?"

"I- I am astonished, John," Pocahontas replied, her face appearing mostly calm in response to his explanation, through there was also uncertainty in her dark eyes. "To think that you could fall with child.. With Kocoum's child.. A male has never been able to bear children. Even the two-spirit males. It has always been the women's gathering basket to bear. But as Kocoum told you.. I can not give him this gift. I wish with all that I am it were not so, and it still hurts even after all these years, but time heals in a way. We have grown used to it. Or as much as you can get used to something so life altering. I do not know if this choice is right for you, Sunshine," she stated, deliberately using his chosen tribe name. "Only you can make that decision. I love children, my teepee sister. I ache for them. And even though they would be of yours and Kocoum's blood, and not of mine, I would love them with all of my heart. Because they would be ours. I can not fathom how such a thing will be accomplished. You giving birth. But if Grandmother Willow says it will work.. I trust her. As does Kocoum. The tribe trusts her. But the choice must be yours, as I said. I would not advise rushing yourself, for there is not need for hurry. Grandmother has much patience. The elders always do, and she is very old. Older then our tribe, and many of the other tribes that are close to us."

"I.. I see. Thank you, Pocahontas. I will think on what you have said to me. And of course they would be ours. We are a family. All three of us. I will let you both know when I make my mind up about what to do."

"Of course, John."

* * *

John sat beside Shining Fish on tanned deerskins spread in front of the other two-spirit's teepee, the two friends talking, smiling and laughing together while they worked on their blankets. Shining Fish's star blanket was much further along in creation then John's, but that was to be expected since he had started first and was also much more experienced with the process.

"So, how long have you been making blankets, Shining Fish?" John asked curiously as he worked slowly and carefully, clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh, years and years," he replied, smiling and gesturing with a hand airily before returning to work on his own blanket, still looking at John as he spoke. "Ever since I was a young boy and asked my mother to show me how to make blankets and baskets. I did not wish to go out hunting with my father, you see. It was not long after that I realized I was a two-spirit. I had grown up with the stories, of course. He was disappointed, as I was his only son. But mother gave him another not long after, so he seemed to accept it. And it is an honor for a two-spirit to be a part of your teepee. It is good medicine. This pleased him. Honor in the eyes of the tribe is a good thing. And I know that he loves me. They visit me often. They are very pleased about Thomas, even though it is not certain yet."

"I see. That is interesting. The history of your.. our people is so beautiful, Shining Fish. If it would not make me other then I am, I would almost wish that it were my history as well. Thomas should be coming soon to see me after I left so suddenly yesterday."

"It is your history now, John. Sunshine. You are a part of us now. I am glad that he is coming. It will give us more time to spend together while you are with Blue Feather learning his moccasin craft."

"Yes. It will. Has he said anything to you about what he is feeling? I mean, do you think that he will choose you to be his two-spirit wife?"

"He has not said much to me, no. But I understand that it is a big decision for him to make. It is not as though he will be able to take me back across the river with him to live there. Your former people would not understand. He will have to have our Chief's permission to join the tribe and live here among us in order to take me as his wife. It will be hard for him, I think. To adapt to our way of life and culture. Perhaps I am being selfish by asking him to do so. But I love him, Sunshine. Is that not a good enough reason for him to leave his people for mine?"

"No. I do not think that you are selfish, Shining Fish. You said it. You love him. And if he loves you in return, then no sacrifice is too great for him to make. I gave up my culture, too, after all. Love, when it is true, is always worth it."

"I believe that you are right. But it is not what we believe that is important here. It is what Thomas believes. The path of my future rests with him. In his beautiful, moon-pale hands."

"That is true, my friend. That is true."

"Yes. So what did the Chief want yesterday? Did it go well for you?"

"Yes. It did. But that is all I can say right now. It needs to stay within my family until I make my choice about it. But I promise you and Thomas will be among the first outside of our teepee to know."

"Oh? Very well. I am pleased by this promise between us."

* * *

Three days later John had made his decision about Grandmother Willow's gift, telling Pocahontas what he had decided quietly where they worked together gathering food in the fields.

"Pocahontas?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"I have decided. I want to accept Grandmother's gift. I want to go to our husband tonight and tell him. Then I want to.. well.."

"I understand, John," she promised, her dark eyes glittering with sudden, though unshed tears of joy about his choice. "I will visit my father's house so that you may have privacy for your lovemaking. I know you would be too uncomfortable with me there to enjoy it. And I want you to enjoy it. I want you to conceive a child for us all."

"Thank you, Pocahontas. Your selflessness astounds me, my sister. I am not sure I could be as gracious in your place. Will you explain this to your father? I know he will ask why you do this."

"You would be, Sunshine," she objected firmly, her expression serious as she looked at him. "You are a beautiful person. Inside and out. It could not be me to give our mate children to preserve his line, but I am glad that it is you, my sister. Yes, I will tell my father. The Chief needs to know before anyone else does, so as to prevent potential conflicts. But I see no real reason to expect any since Grandmother Willow is involved in this."

* * *

"Kocoum?" John called when he arrived home after leaving Pocahontas at her father's house. He took a deep breath, in that moment leaving John outside and fully taking up his chosen life as Sunshine as he entered their teepee.

"Yes, my two-spirit wife?"

"Pocahontas is staying with her father for a few days. She told me to tell you this. She knew you would not mind, because I have decided to accept Grandmother's gift. She wanted us to have this time together so that we might.. well, try to conceive."

"I understand," Kocoum replied, coming to him and wrapping his arms around his wife. He seemed to sense the difference from his usual demeanor, proving this when he addressed him by his tribe name. "Are you sure, Sunshine?"

"I am. I have made my choice. I want to give you children. You and Pocahontas. I know they will be ours, but she will love them just as much. I want her to be happy, too. I know this is the right decision for us. Grandmother Willow would not have offered this gift to me if she knew me to be incapable of enduring it. And.. I wish to hold your babies in my arms. Very much. If your heart aches for something, then how can it be wrong?"

"Your words hold much wisdom, my wife," Kocoum answered with a rare smile, leading him over to the bed furs by the hand. "We will make love these few days, and we shall conceive, if Grandmother is kind."

"She will be, my husband. I am sure of it."

Kocoum nodded, laying Sunshine down upon his bed and proceeding to strip his wife of his buckskin clothing, followed by himself. They kissed then, their bodies entwining, their passion clear as they came together. Sunshine moaned and arched his back, whimpering in helpless reaction as Kocoum's fingers probed and stretched him carefully for their joining.

"Ohhh! Kocoum! Yes, yes! ..Please, more! I n-need you.. inside me, please! I love you!"

And when Kocoum finally entered him, going deeper then he ever had before, he cried out joyfully, uncaring that he could probably be heard for miles because of his volume. The dark skinned warrior did not seem to mind, either. In fact, his expression appeared proud that he could give his two-spirit wife so much pleasure from his touch and presence on and within his body. Then he convulsed beneath him, yelling out when he felt Kocoum shove deep once more before filling him with his hot, life-giving seed, coming along with his husband.

Sunshine shuddered hard, then went limp beneath him, though his form continued to shake with his sudden tiredness and spent passion. He moaned softly, helplessly, his deep blue eyes meeting his husband's just as Kocoum slipped out of his body and began to soothe him down with gentle caresses from his strong hands over his love-warmed body.

"..Thank you, Kocoum. My sweet husband," he sighed, snuggling close into his mate's tender embrace when Kocoum took him in his arms. "I love you."

"You are welcome, my Sunshine," Kocoum's voice rumbled deep in his chest, his arms pulling him closer still within their furs. "I love you, too, John. You are tired, love. Sleep. With any luck we will all soon have a little one to love."

"Yes, Kocoum," he whispered, his long blonde lashes fluttering as he closed his eyes sleepily, beginning to drift off into dreams, murmuring quietly, "I would like that very much.."

* * *

John Smith dreamed.

He wandered through moonlit trees, the steps of his moccasined feet quiet and sure as he found himself within Grandmother's Willow's swaying branches. He smiled, feeling peaceful and safe as he weaved among the rippling vines, reaching out to touch them with careful, caressing fingertips. He did not actually see her face this time, but he heard her voice whisper in his ears as the gentle breeze stirred his long golden hair, the gleaming strands whispering over his pale cheeks.

"John Sunshine. My gift is now yours. Accept and bear it well. Though the gift takes physical form, it will work for none but you. The boys of your and Kocoum's line who will wish for this gift need but ask it of me in their deepest hearts to be given it."

"I understand. Thank you, Grandmother Willow."

"You are very welcome. And John?"

"Yes, grandmother?"

"You are with-child."

"I- Really?"

"Yes."

"Boy or girl?"

"Now, Sunshine. Surely you do not wish me to reveal all the secrets of the universe to you?" she replied with a clear smile in her voice.

"No, I- I suppose not, Grandmother."

"Mmm.. You can wake up now, John."

* * *

John stirred from sleep, waking slowly, his blue eyes fixing on Kocoum's beautiful, peaceful face before drifting downward, feeling an unfamiliar weight around his left wrist. There, on his arm, was a silver bangle bracelet of the elegant type that he had seen women wear in England and envied. The top half was in the shape of a curved, slender feather, a beautiful rendition, and the clasp was barely noticeable.

"..Sunshine?" came Kocoum's voice, low and heavy with sleep as he propped himself up on one arm to look down at his wife. "What is it? We have hours yet before waking time."

Then he saw the bracelet John was admiring.

"It is Grandmother's gift," John explained softly, smiling up at him with shining blue eyes. "Well, her gift is inside me. But it is a reminder. She came to me in a dream this night. And you know what else she said, Kocoum? I am with-child!"

"Truly?" his warrior asked him in a low voice, sounding more awake now then before. "This is wonderful news, my Sunshine. You will be a wonderful mother. Did she tell you?.."

"Boy or girl? No. I did ask, but I think that she wanted to have at least one secret for her to know and us to find out. I do not mind, as long as the baby is healthy and strong."

"Yes. That is of course the most important thing," Kocoum agreed, drawing John tighter against him and pressing his lips against his two-spirit wife's forehead lightly.

"Mmm.. So when should we tell Pocahontas?"

"You may tell her tomorrow while you gather. That is soon enough, my wife. For now, sleep. You need your rest. Not only for you now, but for our child."

They came together once more that night, and twice each for the next two nights. And when Pocahontas returned to their teepee on the fourth night both men were exhausted and there was no doubt in any of their minds that John Smith, now Sunshine, was well and truly with child.


	7. Chapter 6 Requesting Sunshine's Advice

**Chapter 6 Requesting Sunshine's Advice**

 _ **One Month Later**_

 _ **John's PoV:**_

John smiled where he sat beside Blue Feather outside the other two-spirit's teepee on a soft deer skin blanket. The two of them were working on their beaded moccasins. Blue Feather was teaching him about the different materials that could be used to make them.

John's moccasins were made of deer hide covered with soft and warm rabbit fur, in preparation for the coming cold nights that Pocahontas had warned him about. He was in the process of decorating it with sky blue and sunshine yellow clay beads, which Blue Feather had taught him how to make by hand.

He planned to give them as a gift to Kocoum as soon as they were finished to Blue Feather's satisfaction. Thomas sat a short distance away outside Shining Fish's teepee, and John laughed softly when he saw his friend blush pink as the two-spirit beside him leaned in close to kiss Thomas's cheek affectionately.

The strawberry haired man still wasn't used to the idea of accepting the attentions of another male, but he was slowly coming around. Of course it didn't hurt that Shining Fish was sweet natured, kind as well as attractive.

"Have you thought of names for the child, Sunshine?"

" _Hmmm_?" John hummed, coming back out of his thoughts in response to the question. "I am sorry, Blue Feather. I was watching Thomas. I have not talked to Kocoum yet, but yes, I have thought of names. If the babe is a girl, Virginia. It is what my former people call this land, and I thought it beautiful. For a boy, Kocoa. For Kocoum, obviously. I would like that, someday, but I have a feeling this one is a little girl."

"And is this what you want? A little girl?"

"Yes. With Kocoum's dark hair and my eyes. But I will take her however I can get her, as long as she is healthy. That is what really matters."

"You are right, John. But I am sure everything will be alright. Grandmother Willow would not endanger your life, or the child's. She is everything that is good about nature. Love and the natural world. This is the place in the universe she cares for and watches over for us all."

"I am glad of that."

 _ **Thomas's PoV:**_

Thomas felt himself flush when Shining Fish kissed his cheek, cursing inwardly at his reaction when the two-spirit began to giggle, though his laughter was good-natured and clearly happy, not mocking.

He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for Shining Fish. He was sweet, beautiful and fun to be with. But those feelings also made Thomas uncomfortable, because of his past and his upbringing in England.

He honestly was not sure of anything, except that he wanted Shining Fish. His kindness, his continued love and attention. It made him uncomfortable, but it also made him happy.

But in order to have that he would have to live among the tribe. To have his own teepee for he and Shining Fish to share. To take a new name, to recreate himself among these people, because most of his people would never understand this choice. They would never accept such a relationship among them. It would be dangerous to even attempt such integration. And he would _never_ endanger Shining Fish's life like that.

There was also the matter of children. Thomas had always wanted them, but Shining Fish, regardless of John's miracle, could not give him that. This knowledge hurt him. And would likely hurt Shining Fish if he told him. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Maybe John- _Sunshine_ would have some advice. As though his thoughts had conjured the man, his friend appeared at his side, John and Blue Feather joining them. They both smiled in greeting, continuing their work on the beaded moccasins that they held in their laps.

"John- I mean, Sunshine. Can I ask you something?" Thomas requested, his demeanor slightly nervous as he shifted his attention from Shining Fish to his friend.

"Of course, Thomas. What is it?"

"I do like Shining Fish, and I want to be with him. But it's not that easy. I would have to live here among the tribe, chose a new name. Recreate myself to fit in here. And what about children? I want them, but with Shining Fish I could not have them. How can this possibly work?"

"I see. Well, you could take a second wife eventually, a woman to provide you children. It is allowed here."

"No. I am not like that. It would have to be love. I only have enough room in my heart to love one person, John. And I want to love Shining Fish. I just can not see any way around the children problem."

"It is a predicament to be sure, Thomas. Perhaps Shining Fish can suggest something if you speak with him on it?"

"It might be possible. But I am still clumsy with the language and I do not wish to hurt him. Will you help me? Will you tell him that I love him? That I want to live and be with him here? But that I also wish for children? Ask him if he can think of a way for us to have children?"

"Alright. I can do that for you."

John spoke quietly to Shining Fish for about ten minutes or so, causing the dark haired two-spirit's eyes to light up with joy, before turning back to speak to Thomas.

"Shining Fish says that you and he can move his teepee near Kocoum's when you are ready to lay with him in marriage. He also says that his papa recently died, and his mother is expecting with too many young brothers and sisters to feed already. The tribe helps, but it is a strain on her. She needs to find a married pair to care for the babe. As her son, Shining Fish's husband will be given the choice first to take the babe in and raise it."

Thomas blinked, his eyes widening at the thought, appearing to be greatly pleased by the suggestion. "That is _perfect_! _Thank you_ , John!"

"You are most welcome, my friend. Be happy."

"I will, John, thank you. _We_ will. Well, it seems that I have a lot of work to do now to get settled in with Shining Fish."

"Yes, you do, Thomas," John replied, his amusement clear.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _ **Thomas's PoV:**_

A week later, after speaking to Chieftain Pohawtan for his permission, Thomas asked Shining Fish to pack up his belongings. Then he showed Thomas how to dismantle their teepee.

The two of them moved everything to a clear spot near Kocoum's teepee before putting it back up. Shining Fish then went inside to begin unpacking his things again in order to set up their home.

Thomas left to pack up his own possessions at the fort before he returned to speak to John about how to take care of Shining Fish's needs later that night.


	8. Chapter 7 Claiming My Two-Spirit

**Chapter 7 Claiming My Two-Spirit**

Thomas approached Shining Fish in front of their teepee, pleased by the other man's cute, nervous little smile of greeting. They entered the deer hide structure together and he placed his things on the ground before turning to face the man that he had chosen for his mate.

"Do you like it, Thomas?" Shining Fish asked him shyly, looking up at him with eyes expectant of an answer.

"Yes. Everything looks wonderful," he replied, though he never shifted his gaze from the other man. " _You_ look wonderful, Shining Fish. You are glowing."

Shining Fish blinked, blushing at his heartfelt words and ducking his head for a moment before looking back up at him. "Thank you, Thomas. I am just so happy! If there is anything that you wish for me to change?.."

"No, sweetheart," Thomas stated, reaching out to touch Shining Fish's shoulders lightly before drawing him close and into his arms. "I would not change anything about you, or our home."

Then he lowered his mouth down to cover his, kissing Shining Fish gently, his arms further enveloping the smaller male. Shining Fish shivered in Thomas's affectionate hold, returning the kiss but allowing Thomas to lead as the man should, feeling protected and warm, loved in his embrace.

After the kiss naturally came to an end Thomas led Shining Fish by the hand over to their deerskin bed, guiding him carefully down onto his back and kneeling beside him. Shining Fish smiled, beginning to remove his own clothing, looking up at him in confusion when Thomas reached out to stop him.

"Let me," Thomas said gently to explain, pleased when Shining Fish nodded in obedience.

Thomas undressed his two-spirit wife. He set aside his clothes and moccasins before gazing down at Shining Fish, studying his body in the bright white beams of light shining down through the top of their teepee.

"Thomas? What is it?" Shining Fish asked him uncertainly in response to his intense expression as he looked at his dark skinned nakedness.

"..You are so beautiful," he replied after a moment, his eyes moving up to his face out of instinct, wanting to be polite despite his physical attraction and desire. After all, he loved and respected this man. "Caring and kind. I love you, Shining Fish. I am not even sure where to begin to pleasure you. I want to do right by you."

"Thomas?.." Shining Fish whispered with a blush and a soft-eyed smile.

"Yes, love?"

"Hold me?"

Thomas's hesitation because of his uncertainty left at once in response to his request. " _Always_."

He shed his own clothing quickly and laid down beside Shining Fish, reaching out to take the other man back into his embrace. Thomas pulled him in close against himself, pressing their bodies together and lowering his head down to place his lips against his in a tender and clearly loving kiss. Shining Fish relaxed into the kiss with a soft sigh, his eyes fluttering closed and his body quivering with pleasure in response.

".. _Thomas_.." he whispered when Thomas ended the kiss, his arms going around his husband's neck, clinging to him. "I love you. .. _Please_!"

" _Shhh_ ," Thomas soothed him, his fingers and hands gentle and caressing as he touched him, exploring his body curiously. "Be calm, Shining Fish, sweetheart."

Shining Fish nodded, consciously relaxing his body to let Thomas have his way with him. Thomas smiled down at him, lowering his mouth down to his wife's chest, gently pressing his lips to each of his small and sweet dark nipples. Shining Fish gasped softly, watching in shock as Thomas then closed his mouth over each of his nipples alternately, sucking on them both lightly for a few moments before his lips smoothly moved down along Shining Fish's chest to his belly.

" _Thomas_! ..What are you doing?" Shining Fish asked him, obviously uncertain and nervous.

"Loving you, my wife."

"But, Thomas.. This is not- I should be pleasing you with our union.."

"But you _are_ pleasing me, Shining Fish," Thomas said honestly, his expression bewildered as he looked at him. "I do not understand. I _want_ to touch you this way. Is that wrong to your- _our_ people? How can love be wrong?"

"No. It is not wrong, exactly.. But the typical roles of husband and wife.."

"Are you saying a husband should not care for his wife? That he should not tend to her needs as well and worship her body with his love for her? I may have been sheltered in England, and so was a bit naïve before our arrival here. But I do not believe that for one moment, Shining Fish. I wish to love you this way. Is it alright with you?"

Shining Fish blinked, flushing in reaction to his kind words and intense expression as he looked at him. "If- if that is your wish, my husband."

"It is, my wife."

Shining Fish's body quivered in reaction, pleasure filling his eyes as Thomas touched him all over with his hands and mouth, yelping softly in shock when Thomas reached out to take gentle hold of his stiff length. He moaned softly, helpless not to when Thomas's fingers brushed between his thighs, his silky skinned palm moving up and down in a smooth, pleasurable stroking motion.

" _T-Thomas_!" Shining Fish gasped out, his slender hips shifting needily. His back arched instinctively and his eyes widened. His mouth was open as he panted softly, his sweet pink tongue revealed inside.

Thomas couldn't resist the alluring sight of the other male's mouth, so he leaned closer still to kiss him, caressing his tongue with his while still stroking his intimate place tenderly.

Shining Fish cried out into his mouth, whimpering quietly as his hips wriggled, jerking sharply when he abruptly spilled his pleasure over his husband's hand. " _Ahhhh_!"

Thomas pulled back from the kiss to look down at him, staring, clearly mesmerized by the sweaty and heaving body of his chosen mate. " _Shining Fish_ , you are _so beautiful_. I love you, sweetheart."

Shining Fish looked up at him with a smile, his naked form still quivering as he nodded, his eyes filling with tears of obvious joy. "I love you, too, Thomas. I have always loved you."

The two men kissed again, Shining Fish gasping softly when Thomas slid a finger slicked with oil from the small blue clay jar that John had given Thomas between his lower cheeks and into his virgin channel. Thomas slid his finger in slowly, watching his lover's face, careful not to hurt him while he searched for what John had told him about, rubbing over it lightly with his fingertip when he found it.

Shining Fish yelled out in response, whining and panting as his hips shifted into his husband's intimate touch. If it wasn't for that small movement Thomas would have thought it was a yell of pain it was so loud. Still, he wanted to make sure of his mate's comfort in this new situation.

"Are you alright, Shining Fish? Should I stop?"

" _No_! Do _not_ stop, _Thomas_ , _please_! _I need you_! It feels _wonderful_. How did you know about this?"

"John- Sunshine gave me some advice. It was.. strange to speak about, but I wished to do the best that I could for you. It is your first time, and I do not have experience, either. It was necessary. I want to please you, Shining Fish."

"You already have, just by being you. Please, Thomas, I.." Shining Fish blushed before continuing, " _I need more of you_.."

Thomas nodded, adding a second finger slowly, feeling Shining Fish's body open to him, his tight muscles rippling along Thomas's fingers as he shook and whimpered softly with the pleasure of it all.

" _T-Thomas_!" he whispered, staring up at him with needy sea green eyes, gasping softly when he slipped in a third finger to stretch him further. " _I love you_! _P-Please_ , _my husband_!"

Thomas withdrew his fingers carefully, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest in response to the soft cry of loss Shining Fish made when he did so.

" _Shhh_.." Thomas soothed, reaching for his husband now, taking him in his arms with clear tenderness. "I am here, sweetheart. Be calm and let me in. I love you, Shining Fish."

Shining Fish nodded, slipping his arms around Thomas's neck and shifting his legs up so they encircled his mate's waist, opening himself for Thomas without reservation.

"Are you scared?" Thomas asked him gently as they stared into each other's eyes with longing.

"Yes. A little. Are.. are you?"

"Yes. But I have also never wanted anything more in my entire life," Thomas confessed to him. "A kind, beautiful person who loves me, just for being who I am. I never thought I would find you, but I am so glad that I did. I just had to go to another world to do it. You are so perfect, Shining Fish. Perfect for me, as well. There is _no one_ else like you."

" _Thomas_.. I feel the same. We were always meant to find each other, to be together. _Please_ , _Thomas_ , make us one being forever!"

Thomas nodded in response to Shining Fish's plea, placing his left hand on his lover's right side, his right hand on his left hip. He lifted up Shining Fish's leg on his left side then, positioning himself at the oil-damp opening to Shining Fish's body and beginning to push into him slowly.

Shining Fish gasped softly, clinging tighter to Thomas as pain filled his eyes, but he did not fight him, embracing the pain of their first time that united them as husband and wife in the eyes of their people.

Thomas stilled when he was fully inside Shining Fish, his whole body shuddering at the intense feeling of being embraced within the body of his mate.

" _T-Thomas_!" Shining Fish panted, shaking beneath him as he spoke softly. "I- _It hurts_ , but do not stop. I _need_ you to find your pleasure within me!"

"Of course, my love," Thomas agreed with a smile before beginning to move in earnest. "As it pleases my wife, so it pleases me."

It only took a few moments for Thomas to achieve his pleasure, closely followed by Shining Fish finding his release again, after which the two of them lay in comfortable silence enjoying the afterglow while holding each other close. They then slowly drifted together into sleep, both of their hearts filled with the peace of their love.


End file.
